Discussione forum:Divertimento/@comment-29667855-20161103172500
Io sono Levon, sono un' archeologo e un cacciatore di tesori, ho viaggiato per varie nazioni e oggi sono nella regione di Copet alla ricerca di quello che leggende chiamano l'Antico Occhio. Di questo oggetto si sa solo che era venerato perchè appartenuto ad un' antico condottiero, mi sono appassionato a questa che molti definiscono una leggenda, per me potrebbe essere realtà e non ho intenzione di andarmene senza investigare. Ho ritrovato in una vecchia biblioteca ormai abbandonata un libro che parla in rime di questa leggenda e anche della regione in cui mi trovo, il primo verso è “ In quel dì le tenebre fecero la loro comparsa, anni ormai furono passati ma or ora la razza eletta si innalzi dal profondo che da tre picchi era sormontato “, il libro parla di tre picchi ma in questa regione non vi sono mari o laghi così profondi da dirsi abisso, poi mi viene in mente che profondo si può anche attribuire alle foreste e alle giungle e nella regione meridionale di Copet c'è una vasta foresta. Mi preparo per il viaggio, prendo con me due cavalli, provviste e acqua per almeno una settimana, torce da accendere a fuoco, altri utensili adatti per un viaggio in certe zone e la mia immancabile spada. Parto di buon ora per la regione meridionale, il viaggio di per sé non è un rischio per la vita penso ma non si sa mai. Sono ai margini della foresta, questo è il momento della ricerca, “ Il libro dice di tre picchi ed effettivamente a sud ci sono tre montagne, devono essere quelli “ dico. Entro nella foresta con i cavalli, avanzo per circa tre ore poi dato che ormai si fa buio mi accampo. Accendo il fuoco con dei rami secchi raccolti in giro, metto la carne sul fuoco e aspetto che cuocia. Tanto che aspetto mi rimetto a leggere il libro ma proprio sotto alla frase che avevo letto prima noto un disegno, è una palla con sei striscioline ondulate che escono da lei, provo a pensare a cosa potrebbe essere ma la carne e cotta. Dopo aver mangiato mi metto a dormire, continuo a ripensare a quel disegno, ma sono così stanco che mi addormento. Mi sveglio al mattino che saranno le otto, mi preparo la colazione, cioè quattro biscotti e riparto. Faccio circa quattro chilometri ma poi mi ritrovo in una zona così piena di vegetazione che i cavalli non possono proseguire, preparo quindi il mio zaino con un po' di provviste e altro poi saluto i miei cavalli, “ Mi piacerebbe portarvi con me ma la strada è pericolosa, cercate di non farvi mangiare “ , dopo di ché estraggo la spada e inizio a farmi strada nel fogliame. Passo tre ore a passo rallentato a tagliare rami e rovi davanti a me ma alla fine arrivo sotto una delle montagne, avanzo per qualche metro ancora e mi trovo ai margini di un' immensa voragine. Sarà di cento metri di diametro e sul fondo si può vedere una grotta che prosegue in orizzontale verso ovest, estraggo una delle corde e scendo. La discesa procede senza intoppi ma ora devo entrare nella grotta, accendo una fiaccola e mi addentro. E' una grotta ampia, alta almeno quindici metri, non riesco a vederne la fine quindi avanzo. Vado avanti per circa quaranta metri quando davanti a me appare una volta fatta in mattoni con delle punte a formare dei denti che la costellano, un po' impaurito avanzo quando noto che ai lati c'è un crepaccio, subito dietro di me sento un rumore, mi giro e vedo otto sfere gialle luminose che si muovono poi al centro di queste ne appare una più grossa, alzo la torcia per vedere ma spariscono. Spaventato cammino all' indietro ma per errore vado a colpire uno dei denti di pietra, provo a liberarmi con uno strattone ma invece di staccarsi lo zaino mi si sfila e cade nel crepaccio, provo a prenderlo ma ormai è troppo lontano, dovrei tornare indietro ma l' idea di perdere quel tesoro mi è insopportabile, controllo le tasche e trovo cinque candele, se la torcia si spegnesse almeno potrei usare queste quindi continuo. Procedo nella strada e mi trovo davanti ad un bivio, non so cosa fare.... “ Ti sei perso? “ dice una voce, “ Chi ha parlato? “ chiedo spaventato, “ Non avere paura non ti farò del male “ risponde una voce femminile, “ Chi sei ? “ chiedo, “ Una ragazza in visita in questi luoghi “ dice la voce, “ Allora, conosci questo posto, sai del tesoro “, “ Sò la storia ma non mi sono messa a cercarlo, se vuoi posso portarti in giro “ mi dice, un po' riluttante ma ansioso di trovare il tesoro accetto. Andiamo avanti per questo labirinto, lei mi precede, cerco di avvicinarmi per vederla in volto ma ogni volta che mi avvicino aumenta il passo e rimane nell' ombra. Sulla nostra strada troviamo scheletri che indossano delle armature molto antiche, “ Da cosa sono stati uccisi questi uomini? “ chiedo, “ Sono soldati di millenni fa, hanno combattuto la guerra contro un' antico Signore dei mostri che dimorava qui “ mi dice, “ Non hai paura a venire qui tutta sola, potrebbero esserci dei mostri in giro “ dico, “ Non temere, i mostri non sono un problema per me e se dovessero venire stai tranquillo che ti proteggerò … “ non fa in tempo a finire la frase che da un lato della parete partono una decina di frecce dirette verso di noi, io salto in avanti per spostarla, ma quando stanno per colpirla vedo le frecce sparire in un lampo rosso, “ Come hai fatto a farle sparire ? “ chiedo sempre a lei che rimane continuamente nell' ombra, “ Ho qualche abilità magica, nulla di esagerato ma mi bastano per difendermi e per camminare nel buio se ti stavi chiedendo come potessi camminare senza torcia “, stupito mi rialzo e continuiamo. Passiamo ancora del tempo a camminare, “ Posso sapere come ti chiami? “ le chiedo, “ Larina, e tu? “ , “ Io Levon, sei una maga allora, hai studiato molto? “ le chiedo, “ Ho studiato storia, mia madre ha sempre avuto un debole per le antichità e ha passato la passione a me “ mi risponde, “ Ha fatto un' ottima cosa, l' archeologia è una cosa molto affascinante. Se hai studiato e hai saputo di questo posto e del tesoro perchè non sei interessata ad esso? “ chiedo un pò perplesso, “ Mi piacerebbe vederlo ma ci sono cose più importanti, quello che cerco è altro “ mi risponde, “ Trovare tesori è la mia principale attività e non importa chi mi trovo davanti io li prenderò “ dico, “ E se ti trovassi davanti ad un mostro cosa faresti? “ , “ Gli mostrerei cosa succede a mettersi sulla mia strada “ a questa mia risposta rimane in silenzio. Dopo un altra ora di cammino la torcia inizia a spegnersi, cerco le candele nella tasca ma la tasca è squarciata, “ La tasca è rotta, le frecce di prima devono averla tagliata e le candele sono cadute, come facciamo adesso? “ dico un pò disperato “ Non avere paura, ti condurrò io “ mi dice. La torcia è spenta e lei mi dà la mano, è calda e liscia, “ Approposito, grazie per prima “ mi dice lei, “ Grazie di cosa? “ chiedo, “ Non sapevi che avevo quei poteri e ti sei lanciato verso di me per proteggermi, potevi ferirti “ mi dice con un tono commosso, “ L' ho fatto d' istinto, rischiavi di morire e aiutare qualcuno per me è una cosa che, non per vantarmi, faccio volentieri, se poi hanno una voce così dolce, è un doppio piacere “ , la sua mano sento che si stringe alla mia, non mi capita spesso, ma devo dire che questa ragazza, almeno intellettualmete mi piace, non vedo l' ora di vederla alla luce. Facciamo qualche altro passo quando inciampiamo, lei cade a terra e io le finisco addosso e per errore le nostre labbra si sfiorano, mi blocco un' attimo, sento che lei non si muove, allora lentamente e timidamente le sfioro ancora lei invece di spostarsi o ritrarsi si fa avanti. Le premiamo sempre di più finchè non diventa un bacio, prima è una cosa innocente poi diventa più intenso, sento la sua saliva nella mia bocca e le sue mani nei capelli, dopo un po' mi butta all' indietro e mi fa cadere di schiena, penso che volesse terminare la cosa ma sento le sue mani che mi toccano l' inguine. Inizia a massaggiarmelo e poi mi slaccia i pantaloni e mi abbassa sia loro che le mutande, io sono immobile non sapendo cosa fare quando una scarica di piacere mi pervade. La sua lingua si stà strofinando sopra la mia zona intima, la sento andare su e giù, poi sento che la sua bocca lo avvolge, sento sempre più caldo e il sangue stà pompando in quella zona, ormai eccitato al massimo la prendo con le mani e la spingo indietro, cerco di togliergli gli abiti che ha sulle gambe ma non li trovo, se li sarà tolti prima penso, metto la mano tra le sua gambe e sento qualcosa di liquido e viscoso, lei divarica le gambe come per invitarmi, mi getto tra di loro. Entro dentro di lei con la mia zona indurita, lei è stesa sul pavimento, mi muovo sempre più rapidamente, lei comincia a respirare sempre più forte, la prendo per i glutei e la alzo un po', sono al limite, passano pochi secondi e erompo dentro di lei, lei emette un lungo grido nel momento in cui raggiunge il limite poi entrambi ci sdraiamo sfiniti. Io mi sporgo in avanti e con la mano mi muovo alla cieca alla ricerca della sua testa, la trovo e inizio ad accarezzarla, ha la pelle liscia e dei capelli morbidi e lunghi, “ Sei davvero una ragazza speciale Larina, mi piaci “ le dico, “ Anche tu mi piaci “ dice lei con una voce emozionata, mi avvicino per baciarla quando nell' oscurità rivedo le otto sfere gialle, “ Attenta abbassati! “ le grido, subito le sfere spariscono, “ Stai bene? “ le chiedo, “ Stò bene, andiamo avanti adesso “ dice, “ Adesso? Ma possiamo stare qui un' altro po' “ rispondo un po' stupito, “ Riprendiamo la strada “ dice quasi stizzita, stendendo le mani, ritrovo i miei pantaloni e li rimetto. Ci rimettiamo in viaggio e giungiamo in una stanza quasi illuminata da dei fori nelle volte della caverna da cui entra la luce del sole, guardo davanti e vedo quello che cercavo, qualche metro avanti e vedo una gemma brillare in alto, vado correndo verso la gemma passando su una scala e quando sono da lei la prendo. E' un rubino grosso quanto la mia testa, “ Guarda Larina, l' abbiamo trovato “ in quall' istante la volta della caverna comincia a cadere lasciando entrare la luce del sole che illumina tutto, massi enormi si schiantano a terra, mi giro verso il posto da dove ho tolto la pietra e vedo che in realtà è una statua. Ha la forma di una testa con una bocca irta di denti acuminati, sopra di essa vi sono dei tentacoli e cosa più inquietante, il posto da cui ho tolto il rubino è un' occhio scolpito, preso dalla paura mi volto, “ Larina dobbiamo scappare, dobbiam....” quello che non mi aspettavo era li davanti a me, finalmente la vedo per quello che è, ha il corpo di una ragazza con la pelle grigia e macchie di qualcosa di oleoso e nero su di lei, capelli lunghi neri e, cosa più inquietante, dei tentacoli sulla schiena che terminano in occhi e al posto di due occhi sul viso ne ha uno enorme e giallo, è un Gazer. Sconvolto dalla scoperta corro verso di lei, “ Allora sei un mostro, perchè non me lo hai detto prima? “ le dico, “ Pensavo che non mi avessi accettato se lo avessi saputo prima “ dice lei fissandomi con i suoi molti occhi, ne sono quasi intimorito, “ Ora ce ne andremo di qui “ dico, dopo questo iniziamo a correre verso l' uscita. Corriamo facendo la strada a ritroso ma non penso che riusciremo ad uscire in tempo, ad un tratto una roccia cade sopra di noi, la vedo che si dirige su di me ma nel momento in cui stava per schiacciarmi Larina interviene e mi spinge via, cado poco distante, stordito mi rialzo e vedo lei sdraiata, corro vero di lei “ Larina svegliati dobbiamo andare! “ le dico scuotendola, lei lentamente rinviene, “ Stai bene? “ mi chiede lei, “ Stò bene grazie a te “ dicendo questo provo ad alzarla ma non si muove. Guardo cosa la trattiene e noto che ha il piede incastrato sotto il masso, provo ad alzarlo, per poco ci riesco ma lei non riesce a uscire da sola, “ Dobbiamo metterci sotto qualcosa “ dico con ansia, guardo in giro ma non trovo nulla di utile, poi mi viene in mente che ho qualcosa, il rubino, se lei lo mette in verticale sotto la roccia mentre io la alzo potrei avere in tempo di tirarla fuori ma significherebbe perdere un tesoro per un mostro. Rifletto un' attimo poi la guardo, lei è li che cerca di far uscire il piede da sotto la roccia, a quel punto decido, le do il rubino in mano poi mi appoggio al masso e lo alzo un pò, “ Svelta metti la pietra sotto il masso “, lei mi guarda un po' poi fa come le ho detto. Lascio la roccia e la tiro fuori, “ Stai bene? “ le chiedo, “ Stò bene ma dobbiamo andarcene “ mi dice strattonandomi, “ Come possiamo fare? Qui crolla tutto! “ le rispondo, “ C'è un' opzione ancora, aggrappati a me “ mi dice, io non capisco ma eseguo. Lei mi stringe e iniziamo a fluttuare, mi guardo attorno spaventato, poi aumentiamo la velocità e voliamo verso le spaccature della volta, in un' istante siamo fuori sui bordi del crepaccio che si è creato, lei mi adagia a terra e l' unica cosa che posso fare è guardare le macerie e immaginare il rubino perso per sempre. “ Mi dispiace per il tuo tesoro, lo hai sacrificato per salvare me, te ne sono grata “ dice lei guardandomi, “ Non potevi alzare quel masso con i tuoi poteri? “ le dico, “ Era troppo per me, ho molte abilità magica ma non sono abbastanza sviluppate “, io mi giro, stringo il pugno, le prendo il viso con l' altra mano e.... le do un bacio sulla bocca, lei sgrana gli occhi incredula, lentamente mi stacco da lei, “ Perchè lo hai fatto? Pensavo fossi arrabbiato con me per via del tuo tesoro “ mi dice, “ Quello era si un tesoro, ma tu mi hai salvato la vita rischiando la tua. Finalmente penso di aver trovato il mio vero tesoro in te “, a queste mie parole si commuove, si lancia su di me e mi abbraccia. “ Lo sai che secondo le leggi dell' attuale Demon Lord adesso siamo sposati” mi dice guardandomi, “ Non chiedo di meglio “ dico io accarezzandole la testa, “ Ora è meglio andare, qui non abbiamo più niente da fare “ dicendo questo mi avvio ma lei mi prende e mi butta a terra poi si mette a cavalcioni sopra di me, “ Non ancora, adesso voglio farlo con te alla luce del sole “. Passiamo altre due ore nella foresta poi usando i suoi poteri voliamo in una città nello stato che confina con la foresta e che è amico dei mostri. Oggi siamo sposati da 2 mesi ed è giunto il momento che più mi spaventa... stò per conoscere i suoi genitori!!!